On a sunny morning, Ben rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $7.12 each and baskets of lemons for $4.44 each. Ben decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of lemons. How much did Ben need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Ben needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the lemons. Price of pomegranates + price of lemons = total price. ${7}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Ben needs to pay $11.56.